


The Ex

by Little_Stitcher



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accusations, Angry Uhura, Comforting Spock, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, upset jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stitcher/pseuds/Little_Stitcher
Summary: Uhura have broken up and now Spock is with Jim. Uhura takes the break up out on Jim and Spock reassures his lover.





	The Ex

Spock and Uhura's breakup came as a surprise to everyone, especially when they found out that it was Spock that ended it-not Uhura. The Communicator had it all, brains, looks, personality and everyone wanted to be with her. Why would Spock end it? She was the most logical person available to date on their ship. To add to the confusion, a couple days later Spock and Kirk began dating. At first, Kirk worried how the crew would react to this and the gossip that would be spread. His new boyfriend assured him the crew would move onto something else to gossip about in a few weeks. He was right, a few weeks later Hulu and Chekov were caught making out in the lift, everyone changed their focus to that. Well almost everyone, there was still one person who wasn't over it. 

Uhura. That's not too shocking though, she was the one blindsided by this sudden breakup. From what she had told her friends this breakup was a complete shock to her, one minute she was dating Spock the next he ended it. She knew their relationship wasn't perfect, no relationship is, but she didn't think it was going to end anytime soon. At first, she didn't say anything to Spock or Kirk but soon changed to making snide remarks under her breath to Kirk when the Vulcan wasn't around. He had been letting these slide, she was upset and needed a way to vent, he understood that. Plus he didn't want to cause bad blood between them over this. However, lately, her remarks were starting to get to him, weighing him down. He had decided against telling Spock about her remarks, just wanting to wait until it passed. But there's only so much a person can take before they break. Today is the day it all became too much for the captain. 

"You are going to be late," Spock stated matter-of-a-factly, not looking up from his work. Today was one of the rare days their shifts weren't the same, the Vulcan asked for the day off to work on experiments in the lab. 

"I knoooooow, I'm going, I'm going," he tugged his golden command shift over his head, trying to flatten his bed head at the same time. Devouring from his route to the door, he walked over to Spock. "Goodbye kiss?" he leaned closer to him, lips puckered slightly expectantly. 

"Of course," the Vulcan looked up from his work to give Jim a short but sweet kiss. His lover smiled before finally heading towards to door, pausing right as he reached it. 

"I'm still meeting you in the labs after my shift right?"

"Yes, Jim. You are now 2.57 minutes late," the golden-haired captain rolled his eyes at the calculation before leaving. 

The journey to the bridge wasn't a very long one but by the time he got there he was about five minutes late. With a grin on his face, he relieved the acting captain (AN: not sure of the correct term sorry!) and sat down. Sulu was the first to address him, turning his chair slightly.

"Did you get lost or something on the way captain?" Chekov let out a not so quiet laugh and Jim happily joined in. He liked being able to joke like this with his senior crew, made them feel like something more than just his crew. 

"No, I just had some business to deal with before shift, didn't notice the time."

"Ahhh...'business', I'm sure it was extremely important. Was Mr. Spock assisting you with this business?" 

"Now that is confidential," Jim winked as the helmsman turned around to continue working. The captain could see Chekov and Sulu whispering back and forth but paid no attention to it, the two frequently did that. As he pulled out his PADD he caught a glimpse of Uhura from the corner of his eye. She was visibly a little tense but focused on the work in front of her, thinking nothing of it he brushed it off. Only about two hours into his shift did he speak to her. 

"Captain," her voice was clipped and monotone as it had been towards him for the past weeks,"I'm receiving a rather odd communication." Curious Jim carefully set his PADD down and walked over to her station. 

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I can hear bits of Vulcan but nothing concrete. There's too much static interfering to get a clear message."

"Hm, Vulcan? I'll message Spock and see if he knows anything about what's going on. In the meantime try and decipher what you can, thank you, Lieutenant." As he moved back to his chair he heard her mumbled something under her breath, loud enough for him to clearly hear. 

"You'll take any excuse to talk to your boyfriend." 

The way she said boyfriend felt accusatory and spiteful, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the crew he let it pass and sat back down. While writing his message to Spock about the strange communication, he briefly debated mentioning to him what Uhura had said. Eventually deciding against telling him, he finished off the message and sent it. It would do no good to worry Spock about something so small, he didn't want to distract him from his work. But bottling up all this was starting to weigh the stoic captain down. He was barely able to focus on the work in from of him, his mind couldn't stop thinking about Uhura and how she had been acting recently. Internally sighing he decided he would confront her after their shift, hoping they could talk this out and end her feud against him. The rest of his shift went off without a hitch, he was able to get a few reports done. Uhura hadn't said any more than that one comment but did shoot him a few nasty looks occasionally. As the next crewmembers came to relieve them and their crew left he called Uhura back. 

"Hey wait up!" he smiled at the man taking his seat before rushing over to her. He managed to stop her from entering the lift with the other which meant they could talk alone. "I wanted to chat with you is all..."

"About what," her voice was clipped like before. Not bothering to wait for a response she stepped into the next lift, Jim hurried after her. 

"Oh uh...just you've seemed a bit irritated around me lately, he refrained himself from saying bitchy -even though he really wanted to-, that would only make her angrier. 

"Really?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm,"Excellent observation Captain, did you figure that out all by yourself?"

Jim had to bite his tongue and clench his fists in order to calm down before responding. "Kind of hard not to notice when you've been making remarks under your breath. I know you're still upset about Spock but you can't take it out on me."

"Oh I can't?," she huffed before looking at him,"I can take it out on you all I want, it's YOUR fault we even broke up!" 

"My fault?! I didn't do anything, Spock broke up with you on his own accord."

"How can you be so blind- or scratch that, stupid?" his head tilted a little in confusion,"He broke up with me for you!"

"T-that's not true, I'm sure Spock had other reasons for doing it.."

"Don't try and act innocent, he broke up with me for you. Our relationship was fine before you came along and started flirting with him!"

"Flirting with him!? What do you-I never flirt with him," they were almost at the floor Uhura requested. 

"Inviting him over to place chess once a week, eating every meal with him, cut the bull crap you were flirting with him."

"I..." Jim stood there at loss for words when the door opened. Uhura started to leave but stopped to speak again. 

"You stole Spock from me, Jim, I will always hate you for that," she glared at him for a few seconds before turning on her herm and leaving, door closing shut behind her. 

Jim stood a taken aback before mumbling to the lift to take him to the labs. When the doors opened again he managed to put on a convincing smile as he passed the people getting on. He hurried to the lab, not in the mood to get stopped by anyone and have to talk, he just wasn't in the mood to talk now. Once inside the lab, he saw it was practically empty, everyone had left except a certain Vulcan. 

"Hey, there handsome," Jim said as he walked over to him, trying to sound as normal as possible. 

"Hello, Jim," Spock looked up at him briefly to acknowledge him before focusing on his work,"I was beginning to consider you had forgotten our plans."

"Ah...yeah sorry about that, I got caught up chatting with one of the crew."

"Understandable, many of your crew members seem to go take any opportunity to speak with you," he paused,"I am almost finished, you may sit in my chair until I am done." He gestured to his chair at which Jim happily sat down without much response. He needed a few minutes to get his thoughts under control before speaking to Spock. Though as much as he tried he couldn't get his mind off what Uhura said to him. Did Spock really break up with her because of him? He did confess his love for Jim shortly after... Before he knew it Spock had finished his work and was heading to leave. Noticing Jim wasn't by his side the Vulcan stopped confused to see his boyfriend still seated. 

"Jim?"

"Hm?" Jim was suddenly alert again turning around to see Spock,"O-oh you're done? Sorry, I zoned out there for a minute." Hurriedly he hopped up from the chair and made his way over to Spock. 

"Are you alright?" The normally expressionless Vulcan was unable to keep the worry off his face, Jim rarely acted like this. 

"Me?" he feigned confusion,"Yeah, of course, I'm ok, just a long shift I guess." Before Spock could question him further Jim hurried ahead of him. Deciding this wasn't the place to question him Spock obediently caught up with Jim. The walk to their quarter was an unusually quiet one, during this time the blonde was normally energetically telling him all about his day. 

"I must retrieve something, I will be back," Spock announced as they quarter door closed behind them. He still had his own quarters connected to Jim's, but he was only in there for meditation. Hearing a mumbled ok from his boyfriend he went to retrieve his PADD from his quarters. When he returned Jim was on the edge of their bed staring at the floor. Quietly Spock set his PADD down and moved to be at his side, raising a hand to touch the others cheek. Jim jumped back from the touch but it was too late. 

"Jim, I can feel from your thoughts that you are distressed. What has occurred to make you feel this way? He moved his hand to rest in Jim's hair, playing with it slightly. 

"I-it's nothing Spock!"

"Jim...please tell me what is troubling you, I am not fond of seeing you in such a state." At first, Jim considered continuing lying to him but seeing the genuine worry in his lover's eyes made him give in. 

"It's well....it's Uhura," he looked down at his lap. 

"Uhura? What has she done to upset you?" Spock was tensing up but Jim wouldn't be able to notice. 

"She's been kinda cold to me since you two broke up, which I understand... She is hurt and needs a way to grieve, but today she said something I can't get over..." he paused to look up at Spock before continuing," She said that it's my fault you two broke up, t-that I was flirting with you to try and break you two up ana-and-" Suddenly the floodgates opened, finally telling Spock this just made all of his emotions he'd been bottling up come flooding out. Unable to form words Jim turned to hide his crying face in Spock's upper thigh. 

"Jim..." Spock moved to sit down next to him, pulling the other into a gentle hug. "You had no direct part in my decision to end my relationship with Nyota."

"Direct?" the blonde's voice was uncharacteristically sniffly from crying,"What does that mean?"

"I apologize for my wording, what I mean is that it is not your fault. I had already started developing...feelings for you before you became Captain. Nothing you did after we became 'friends' caused me to end our relationship, I decided to end it on my own accord when these feelings grew past a point where I could ignore them. I must admit confessing to you only a few nights later must have been the cause of her belief that you were the cause."

"S-so I didn't make you two break up?" Jim lifted his head up from Spock's chest. 

"No, you did not," Spock stroked his cheek gently,"Nyota must be spoken to about hurting my t'hy'la."

"What's t'hy'la mean?" his question earned him a rare small smile from the Vulcan. 

"I shall tell you later," he kissed Jim softly on the lips before letting the other bury his face in his chest again. Uhura would face consequences for what she did go his Jim...Spock would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew omg sorry this one is soooo long! I just couldn’t stop writing, I wanted to draw out the comforting scene but I didn’t want to make the whole thing too long. Might make a second work connected to this about Spock confronting Uhura! Let me know what you think! Hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
